


Beach Walk

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Gay Male Character, Hugging, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: On a vacation on Delfino Island, Waluigi begins to wonder if he is good enough for Luigi.





	Beach Walk

Luigi and Waluigi walked along the beach hand in hand, enjoying the salt air and the crashing of the ocean waves. The moon was bright and full, illuminating the couple as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“See? I told you we’d get our vacation on Delfino Island eventually,” Luigi said to his companion. 

Waluigi said nothing, instead losing himself in his thoughts. He had been oddly quiet during the walk, and Luigi was beginning to wonder why. “Something on your mind, Waluigi?” 

Waluigi stopped and turned to face Luigi. “No, it’s nothing. Well, it’s just...what are you doing with me, Luigi? I’m not a hero like you, quite the opposite in fact. Up until recently all I did was steal treasure with Wario.”

Luigi reached up and cupped Waluigi’s cheek with his hand. “You are so much more than a thief. I hope you know that. You’re sweet and kind, and one hell of a kisser.” 

Waluigi laughed and pulled Luigi into his arms. Somehow Luigi always knew what to say.


End file.
